This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-205570, filed Jul. 6, 2001, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a structure for protecting a PC card inserted into an electronic device such as a notebook type computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable notebook computers are now widely popular. In the market of this type of computer, there is an increasing demand for high-speed processing or multi-functions, as well as for weight saving and thinning.
To simultaneously satisfy these demands, a PC card attachable to a computer body is now becoming popular. A PC card can be inserted into a slot formed in the body of a computer, to extend the memory or communication functions of a computer.
The PC card is standardized by the PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) and the JEIDA (Japan Electric Industrial Development Association).
A radio communication card, a type of PC card, is equipped with a function extending section that contains an antenna used for radio communication. The radio communication card includes a card main body, which has a front end provided with a connector for connection to a card slot, and a rear end provided with a projecting function extending section.
The inner surface of the casing of a computer main body is shielded against electromagnetic interference. Accordingly, a function extending section containing an antenna cannot be located inside the casing. Because of this, a radio communication card of this type is inserted into the card slot, with the function extending section projecting to the outside of the computer main body.
However, if the radio communication card is attached to the computer main body with the function extending section projecting from the computer main body, the card itself, or the connector-connecting section of the card, or the card slot may be broken upon an external impact to the function extending section.
Structures for protecting a PC card, developed in light of the above, are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication Nos. 10-283449, 10-283450 and 2000-181570.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 10-283449, a hinge mechanism is imparted to a card itself, which enables the portion of the card that projects from the main body of a computer to be bent over to the portion of the card inserted in the card slot of the computer. This prevents the connection between the projecting portion and inserted portion from being broken due to stress concentration occurring when an external force has acted upon the projecting portion.
This structure, however, cannot protect the card from an impact applied thereto. Therefore, the card itself may be broken, and the connector-connecting section or card slot may also be broken.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 10-283450, a protector member is slidably attached to the projecting portion of a card.
This structure, however, has been developed on the assumption that the computer is used on a desk. If the computer main body is inclined, the protector member easily falls off. Moreover, if an external force is exerted in a card-insertion direction, there is a danger of the card itself or connector-connecting portion being excessively loaded and broken.
In the structure disclosed in Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-181570, a protector member is pulled out of the main body of a computer to protect a card.
This structure has also been developed on the assumption that the computer is used on a desk. If the computer main body is inclined, the protector member easily retreats into the main body. On the other hand, the protector member may unintentionally fall out of the computer main body when the main body is inclined. Naturally, the card cannot be protected from an impact exerted in a card-insertion direction.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device equipped with a protector member that can reliably protect the portion of a card that projects from the main body of the device.
To attain the object, according to an aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising: a main body having an opening; a card receiver which receives an insertion portion of a card when the card has been inserted into the main body through the opening; a receiving section opposed to the opening and adjacent to the card receiver; a protector member movable between a reception position in which the protector member is received in the receiving section, and a projection position in which the protector member projects from the receiving section to an outside of the main body through the opening, the protector member protecting a projecting portion of the card, which projects through the opening, when the protector member is in the projection position; and a lock mechanism which locks the protector member in the projection position.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising: a main body having an opening; a card receiver which receives an insertion portion of a card when the card has been inserted into the main body through the opening; a receiving section opposed to the opening and adjacent to the card receiver; a protector member movable between a reception position in which the protector member is received in the receiving section, and a projection position in which the protector member projects from the receiving section to an outside of the main body through the opening, the protector member protecting a projecting portion of the card, which projects from the opening, when the protector member is in the projection position; and a link mechanism which moves the protector member to the projection position in accordance with insertion of the insertion portion of the card into the card receiver.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a protector member comprising: protecting portions to be attached to a projecting portion of a card, which projects to an outside of an electronic device main body through an opening formed in the main body when the card is inserted in a card receiver; and a lock mechanism which fixes the protecting portions to the main body when the card is inserted in the card receiver.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.